Dandelions from the Embers
by Nevaeh717
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's kids have discovered the Games, and are now being told the stories that have been kept from them. Now that they know, a trip to the Capitol is in order, as per agreement from the Mockingjay. The children are now shown a new world their parents never wanted them to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Twenty Three Years after the Rebellion **

"Mom?" Peeta looks over at me, like me trying to decide if she was calling for help, or if it was a general question. I decided to follow my gut and went to the living room.

"What's wrong Em?" I turned the corner and stopped. My stomach contorted into a new shape, and my ears started to ring. My daughter, my beautiful baby girl, who had only just turned seventeen, the age of survivors from a past life, was holding the one thing we had hoped she would never see. The tapes. "Mom, what are these? They have numbers on all of them." She had pulled out all our tapes from the games, of the people we love and have lost. I can see numbers fifty, sixty-five, seventy, seventy-one, already laying on the coffee table. I already knew whose names were on those, and I know she would have recognized three of them. The last two tapes she holds are the ones that make me begin to cry.

"How did you find those?" I whisper, my chest suddenly burning with fear and regret. Ember, my little girl, looks up at me, still slightly startled by her find.

"I-I was cleaning the trunk out. Dad had mentioned I could have it, for my paintings. But, I didn't realize-. "She stopped when she looked back at the tapes in her hands. The shiny numbers seventy-four and seventy- five catching the light. Having caught his name in the conversation, Peeta turned the corner as well, and I saw his shoulders sag at once.

And then she asked the one question that we had both prayed to never have to hear, but knew it would happen eventually. Things like this always do.

"What are the Hunger Games?"

Because the odds have never really been in our favour.

* * *

**This is chapter one, of sorts :) **** I'm writing this in a 'zipper' form, so we'll read about Peeta and Katniss's future, where they have to tell their kids their story. and back up to points in their life, like the birth of their kids, and what will lead to having to show them the Capitol :) **** hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter will be longer than the first, that was more of a prologue!**

* * *

(Katniss POV) **Six years after The Rebellion**

District Twelve had never looked happier, or healthier for that matter. The streets had been recently paved; houses were standing strong from the end of the Seam to the middle of town, where businesses were still being put together. My hunting bag was bumping heavily against my hip as I swung to the right, moving away from the town houses and towards the market square where I was planning to hand out the new meat. After the Capital fell, Twelve was one of the first priorities for rebuilding, as it was still going to be a home for many new residents and needed to be built from the ground up. After six years, most of the original district was covered, and more buildings were still being constructed. The new construction didn't stop people from continuing our trades, and a new market had quickly continued when people realized no one could rightfully stop them now. I continued to hunt, and gladly took my days worth to trade or give to Greasy Sae. Her smiling face greeted me as I came closer, moving through the throngs of people hoping to find some fresh breakfast.

"Morning Sae," I smiled at her once I passed a smaller boy with an arm full of packaged candies, "business good this morning?"

Sae returned my smile and motioned with her hand for my bag, "It will be even better once I see my meat, girl." I had to laugh at the old woman. Even through the war, and depression, Sae was one of the most cheerful people I had met. Once I handed over two of the rabbits and a duck, Sae shooed me away. "Go say hello to your young man, he's been here all day." Peeta. My boy with the bread had continued to bake for the district, and spent most of his morning here, trading for freshly baked bread and goods he made in his kitchen in the Victor's Village. He opted to live with me in my house, while we tended to use his as storage. The old master suite was converted into a paint room that he used regularly, with the walk in closet filled to the top with paintings he'd done in the last six years. I had mentioned to him once that he could sell them to the Capitol, as most people there would give anything to have an 'original Mellark'. The living room wall had been knocked down so that the kitchen was much larger, and now housed a large oven. It was like living beside a miniature bakery, one Peeta could use until his old family bakery was finished.

A few stalls away, Peeta was standing behind a large table top that usually held a large cart full of breads, but now only had few to pick through. Most inventory was gone within the first hour when they were still hot. A young couple was picking over them now, as well as an older woman with a young girl beside her, pointing to the intricately iced cookies. I watched for a moment as Peeta leaned away from the man he was talking to, picked up a bright pink cookie with a dandelion painted onto it, and handed it over to the little girl with a grin and a wink. The girl went bright red and took the cookie, and thanked Peeta warmly. The woman smiled and bought a few loaves of bread and they were on their way. I waited until the couple left to go over to Peeta, and I was graced with his eye crinkling smile, two adorable dimples indenting his cheeks.

"Well hello there beautiful," Peeta greets me once I've crept close enough. I give him my own soft smile and slide my bag to the foot of the table with the toe of my boot. "Catch enough today?"

"Too much, actually. Should have stopped when I had the chance." Arms wrap around my waist and bring me closer to his warm body. We rarely see each other in the morning, with one of us either baking or are in the woods before the other wakes. "Katniss," Peeta whispers in my ear, and the warm thrill my body has learned to connect with Peeta shoots through my stomach and hits my toes.

"Hmm," I mumble, and listen to his delicious chuckle as he drags the tip of his nose from my ear and across my jaw.

"I missed you this morning," a small peck to my neck, and warm breath ran against my cheek.

"You miss me every morning, it's a wonder you make it through the day."

Peeta again nudged the point underneath my ear, "You have no idea, what effect you have on me," I laugh and push down his arms, turning to face him instead. Peeta's grin only widens, "or maybe you do."

"I think I may have a pretty good idea." I look over at his stall, and he follows my eyes. "Could we pack up for today? I'd like to get home." Peeta agrees and we quickly package the remaining breads, but leave the cookies, knowing from past experiences the kids like to come and take them when their parents aren't looking.

On the way home, we were silent, swinging our connected hands between us and walking along the road towards the Village. Peeta is most likely just watching the trees and birds, peaceful as always. I'm the exact opposite. I've been freaking out all day with the news I found out this morning. Pregnant. How the hell could I have been so stupid? Ever since our wedding, Peeta and I have been careful, both of us understanding I'm not ready for children, especially so soon after the rebellion. But now that I'm with child, it all seems stupid now. There's no way I could have stopped this, it was going to happen eventually. It was just sooner than I had hoped.

"Katniss, are you alright? You're quiet today." Curse you Peeta, and your attachment to my health.

"Fine, just tired I guess. Hunting is getting harder with old age." I tried to joke, but the frown between his brows only got deeper.

"Kat, sweetheart, you're not old. Twenty two is hardly old," Peeta gave my hand a squeeze and a saucy grin, "not like my twenty-three. Now that's old." I couldn't help the smile I gave him, even if he had no idea why I was quiet; he still made me feel better about the situation. But then I did the math in my head quickly; in four months I'd turn twenty-three, and five months after that I'd become a mother. Only six years after fighting for my life.

I decided right there that keeping this to myself wouldn't help me, Peeta deserved to know. The selfish part of me also wanted him to help me, to ease my mind. "Do you think Haymitch is awake?" Or avoid the conversation. I suppose I could do that too.

"Not likely, I'm pretty sure I saw another bag of booze under his arm the last time he was at the Market. If we're lucky he'll be coherent enough to eat tonight." Peeta gave my hand a squeeze and a quick grin. I smiled back, but the effort was obviously weak when I saw his grin slip and the frown work its way across his forehead again. "Katniss,"

I stopped in the middle of the road, letting Peeta almost yank my arm out of its socket from my abrupt stop. A small breeze had trailed along the district while we left the market, and a chill ran up my spine. The trees that had grown in from the forest were swaying and the leaves rustling. The fence was taken down when people began to move back in, once construction had begun, and birds frequented the district much more than before. Right now, and small songbird was pecking at the gravel a few feet away. It was kind of cute and was a magnificent colour, but it was nothing like my bird. It let out a startling trill and flew off into a nearby tree. "Katniss," Peeta was trying to grab my attention. I wanted to ignore him further, but quickly decided against it. He would only get frustrated, and that's not what either of us needed right now.

"Yes?" my eyes stayed at the spot the small bird had just vacated. It was really tiny, maybe the smallest I'd ever seen in Twelve. _What if the baby ends up being so tiny I hurt it? _

"Alright, what's wrong?" I look up at Peeta, and see his blue eyes swirling with fear and slight annoyance, "have I done something? Or do I need to do something I forgot about?" Peeta was starting to freak out a little, and seeing this almost made me feel better. He's not always calm, and sometimes I need to step up and be in control, not rely on him to carry me.

"No, Peeta, I just," I stop. Of course I stop, I'm an idiot. "Need to tell you something."

Peeta's sigh of relief would have been comical if I wasn't so keyed up, "Oh, okay, what is it?"

"I'm," my voice quit and I had to clear my throat. Peeta had backed up a bit to give me space, but kept his hold on my hand. I was grateful for it. Why was I making this so difficult, all I had to do was say, "I'm pregnant." The silence was worse than any answer I was expecting. And then Peeta fell to his knees, laughing.

Now I remember why I was expecting it to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Katniss POV) Twenty Three years after The Rebellion**

I was still standing in the doorway, looking at my daughter through my tears as she laid out the six tapes, still a little confused from our reaction. Seventeen years we've managed to keep it from her, and fifteen from her brother, Bow. We left them with Delly and her husband when they were small to go to the mandatory Capitol memorials, always telling the reporters and Caesar that they were afraid of the trains. Only explaining how the districts were run under the Capitol, but not of the reapings, when they asked how I knew how to hunt when all they had to do was go to one of the restaurants to eat. All those cover ups when we were too scared to sit them down and remember all those memories, all the people we lost during the war. "Oh Ember, I'm so sorry." I whisper to her, and she looks up at me. She looks on the verge of tears as well, but I think it may only be from upsetting me so much.

"I'm going to find Bow," Peeta says and unties his apron, depositing it on the hook by the oven before going outside, heading towards the forest.

"Mom, I really don't understand. I was just cleaning a bit, I didn't know," Ember comes over to me, takes my arm gently, and we both sit down on the overstuffed brown couch in front of the tapes. She had put them in numerical order, from Quell to Quell, each turned to point straight at us. I feel a pang of sadness, remembering when Prim would set the table for the three of us and wouldn't let me touch any of it until she had turned the forks and cups in the correct direction. Ember had of course never met her, but now she'd have to hear about her, and it made my chest burn again.

"It's not your fault. Never think that this was your fault, because if anything it's mine." I pause and crack a small smile for her, "and maybe your dad's but don't tell him I said that." Ember smiles a little too, but it's soon replaced with worry swirling in her bright blue eyes. Eyes and protectiveness that she inherited from her father. The shape of her face and olive body tone was from me, as well as her long chestnut brown hair she liked to always have up in some intricate side twist and a ponytail. The door opening signals that Peeta found our son, and was obviously notified of the talk we were about to have as the worry line was creasing the spot between his eyebrows, like Peeta's always did when he was worried over me.

"Mom, what's wrong? Dad told me I couldn't hunt for the rest of the day." Bow was, ironically, a fantastic marksman with the weapon he was named after. Not that I had anticipated teaching him how to hunt and kill, but when he was four he would sneak away from Peeta's watch and follow me into the forest. When he turned seven, I gave him his first archery lesson and he stuck to it like glue. Now it was rare to find Bow anywhere but the middle of the forest when he had down time from the bakery.

"We need to talk to you two, tell you a story we've kept from you." Peeta sighs and claps Bow on the shoulder, signaling to his son to sit down and get comfortable. Bow follows his father's lead and sits down in the deep green armchair we've had since I was nursing Ember. Once Peeta sits down, I take a deep breath and begin the story.

"Ninety eight years ago, a rebellion was launched against the Capitol. The districts lost, and of the thirteen original districts, only twelve remained. The Capitol, in return for the districts treason, launched an annual slaughter to show the districts that they would pay for their actions. Every year during the reaping, one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen from each district would be given as tribute. There, they would be placed in an arena, where they fought to the death trying to win the 'glory' of being a Victor." I paused and looked at my children's faces, who were staring at me in surprise and disbelief. "they were named The Hunger Games."

Peeta finished for me, "And we took part in them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Six Years after the Rebellion**

Peeta was still laughing. I was going to stop him, but whenever he started to calm down; his giggles would turn back to loud belly laughs. Of everything I'd thought of when I told him about the baby, this was nowhere on my list.

"Peeta," I started and he wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing a little. "I'm serious." It seemed to sober him up a bit, but his eyes were still filled with mirth.

"What?" He gasped out, but I didn't think it had really hit him yet. He was just questioning my sanity.

"I'm serious. I'm pregnant." Now he was calm, extremely calm. I, Katniss Mellark, had successfully made Peeta speechless.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question, and he knew I was serious now. I nodded for him, and he looked away, down at his feet. And then I was suddenly being twirled around with Peeta's arms wrapped firmly around my waist. All I could do was grab his shoulders and wait until his excitement wound down.

"Katniss! We're going to have a baby! This is fantastic!" Peeta put me back on my feet, but didn't take away his arms.

"Actually, I'm going to have a baby, you get the delightful job of watching." Peeta gives me a little glare, but the size of his smile takes away from the overall effect. Now this was what I had hoped for. Complete happiness for my boy with the bread. "So this is okay?" Peeta looked at me like I was completely crazy, and maybe I was. He nodded and gave me a kiss, one that had my toes curling and butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

"I love you Katniss." Peeta whispers between our lips, and a smile I hadn't been able to give him before spreads across my lips.

"I love you too. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that is reading this, and to the reviewers. To the reviewer that mentioned the different lengths of the chapters: I'm sorry, that's just how it's going to work. I never know how much I can write on the idea I have for a chapter. I don't plan much more than the basic plot line for my stories, the chapters just kind of get thrown at the paper**

* * *

**Twenty Three Years after the Rebellion**

"You were _in _them?" Bow was the first to break the silence, never one to let a conversation die. His question seemed to break Ember from her shock, and she looked at Peeta and me with renewed interest, "both of you?"

"Yes," Peeta answered, and I was glad he did. My head was already starting to pound. "Your mother and I were reaped for the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Those tapes," Peeta pointed to the tapes on our coffee table, "are past games of some of our friends. Obviously you recognize them."

Ember nodded and pointed to the first Quell, "Grandpa's name is written on that one. It's the first one I saw, before I pulled out the others." She picked it up and opened the case, where a shiny silver disc came out.

"Haymitch Abernathy was the Victor of the fiftieth Hunger Games, and the second Quarter Quell." Peeta spoke up again, just taking over telling the story. "Every twenty-five years, a Quarter Quell was played where an extra spin was given to the games. The first Quell, every district had to choose the tributes that were entered into the games. Haymitch's year had double the tributes from each district. And in our Quell, the tributes were chosen from the existing pool of Victors." Ember gasped, catching on before Bow did.

Bow looked at the both of us, becoming more upset with the idea, "So you were in them twice?" We nodded. Our children were silent. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Peeta sighed heavily, and I could feel my head get heavier. We never wanted this for them. Now that they knew, we wouldn't be able to keep them from the Capitol anymore; they would have to be included in the hectic Mockingjay celebrity status. They would both learn that we killed people, that we were part of plans that killed hundreds. "I need the both of you to understand that what we tell you is from now on the complete truth. Everything about the games did happen, "I look at them both, feeling that possessive feeling in my gut that I had so many years ago, fighting Snow, "None of its happy, but you know the ending. You're the ending, so keep that in mind." Ember gives me a quick nod and snuggles down into the couch, Bow nods as well, but he sits more stiffly. It's usually quite funny to watch them act so much like us, Ember being the softer side of Peeta, while Bow takes my stiff approach.

"We decided not to tell you until we thought you were ready, and honestly I still don't think you are. But Em, you're seventeen," I look over at my daughter and see her listening with rapt attention. She always did love the stories we made for her. "The same age we were when we had to go into the games. I suppose it's the best time to tell you."

So we went on to explain the games to them in more detail, on why exactly the games were continued and the Capitols weird addictions to watching them. We made sure to include the fact that the people in the Capitol weren't the same, and didn't lust for bloodshed, but still held their remaining Victors in high regards. Ember seemed to enjoy that part, imagining her parents as celebrities. Once we finished explaining the games, we went on to our game.

"If there's only one Victor per game, how did the two of you come out of the same game?" Bow asked his dad, when Ember went into the kitchen to grab some muffins she had brought home from the bakery earlier. Peeta took his question, "We used the Capitol's soft spot for a love story." Bow looked like he was going to puke, and I laughed aloud at him. He was my boy, no doubt about it. Ember popped back in, a plate filled with muffins and a cheese bun for each of us, along with large glasses of juice.

"You were in love during the games?" Ember asked excitedly as she popped a berry in her mouth. Peeta grinned at her and took a chocolate one from the plate, "No." Ember's smile slipped quickly from her face, "What?"

"I didn't love Peeta during the Games. But I pretended to." Ember and Bow's faces showed complete confusion. I looked at Peeta, "Maybe we should just watch the tapes now."

"Are you sure?" Peeta grabbed for them before I started to answer him.

"Maybe just ours." We can go back to the others if we need to. But I wanted to start the kids with this one, it would mean more to them. I moved to sit beside Ember, and had to hide my surprise when Bow came to sit hip to hip with me. I chanced a glance at him, but he was staring straight at the television. Peeta looked over at me and crossed his eyes, making Bow scowl at his dad, but it made me feel better. This tape was going to show my kids the sides of their parents they didn't need to know about. I killed people. And they were going to watch me do it.

The tape started with the giant title 'The 74th Hunger Games' purposely surrounded by flickering flames and smoke, and immediately went to Caesar and Claudius sitting behind their desk, explaining the Games.

"Who's this?" Ember piped up, obviously referring to Caesar with his bright blue bouffant, and matching clothing.

"That's Caesar Flickerman, the official host to the tributes. He would conduct our interviews and narrate the games as they were happening for the Capitol audience." Peeta whispered, trying to not to interrupt the official explanation. Ember cocked her head to the side like she did with her and Peeta's paintings when she couldn't decide what they meant, "He's so, poofy." She got a low chuckle from the both of us, silently agreeing with her. Caesar was definitely 'poofy' though I made sure to mention to her to never tell him that herself. After Caesar finished talking with Claudius, 'The Reapings' came up in bright orange letters. It started with District one and just quickly showed each tribute from every district.

"Some of them look mean," Ember mentioned once she saw Cato and Thresh, as well as Foxface. Peeta and I just nodded, not wanting to bring up memories of just how mean they were. Finally, District twelve was announced, and Bow and Ember sat up straight, ready to see us. What they weren't ready for, was Effie Trinket, strutting in her ridiculous fashion to the center of the stage.

"Is that?" Ember started, but Bow beat her to it, "Effie?"

"Yes, she was, well she would still say _is, _our manager. She was the one that kept us together and functioning throughout the prep." I told them and they giggled at Effie's clothing, so unlike the things she wore now. When the Rebels had won the war, and the Capitol had fallen, the citizens of the Capitol were taken away from their ridiculous fashions, and continued to wear 'normal' clothes as the districts liked to put it. No more cat whiskers or wigs. When Effie reached the bowls at the end of the stage and reached in, I could hear Bow stop breathing, holding his breath, He started this when he was three, when he would watch his sister do something she wasn't supposed to. Haymitch told us it was a nervous twitch; I said it was from watching me catching myself from cursing when I cut my hands skinning animals. He rarely did it anymore, but hearing him do it now made my stomach sink.

We watched as Effie pulled the first piece of paper out, the one with the girl's tributes name on it. That stupid piece of paper that ruined my life, but completed it and made it what I am today. I still watched, even though I already knew what was going to happen, and saw Peeta doing the same. Effie brought the paper to eye level, and drew in a large breath, leaned into the microphone and said, "Primrose Everdeen!"

Our house was silent until, "Who?!"

* * *

**I realize this is a weird place to stop, but I want to cut the showing this tape scene in half, so the chapter doesn't get boring. **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Katniss POV) Twenty Three years after the Rebellion**

Bow reached over, and hit the pause button on the remote by Peeta. He leaned back beside me, still hip to hip. Ember was frowning now, a bit of her muffin she ripped off a few inches from her mouth, frozen in her shock. She was looking more at her brother than either of us, and that made me a little worried. Bow may be very much like me, but the way he always pauses for effect before he unleashes his disappointment or anger is completely Peeta. Peeta's never been cross with the kids, but it's mostly because they're afraid of his disappointment. He's the 'good guy', having him be anything but excited or happy for them is horrifying to them. Bow seems to have picked up on that skill. I find myself leaning towards Ember as we wait for Bow to blow.

"Who's Primrose?" He asks quietly, and I feel like crying. Why hadn't I ever mentioned her before? Peeta and I had fought over this for years when Ember was a little girl on telling her about her dead uncles and aunt, but I refused. There weren't many things I kept from my kids, besides the games, but I drew the line at telling them about Prim, or Peeta's brothers. I couldn't explain that without breaking down for a few days, and Peeta didn't want to risk an episode. So we decided it wouldn't be brought up. "Mom, who's Primrose Everdeen." It wasn't a question anymore. I couldn't even be angry with him, I deserved the tone.

"My little sister," I whisper for him.

"How did she die?" No other lead up. None was needed I suppose, but it still hit me. My chest became horribly heavy, and my head started to pound. Thoughts of someone I hadn't had to think about in years came rushing back, of hunting, fighting starvation, and those confusing raids during the war.

"He killed her," I mumbled, but I don't think they heard me. Even Peeta had to lean in to try and catch it again. "My best friend killed her."

"Kat,"

"He did. Don't tell me he didn't, I saw him make them."

"Katniss," Peeta growled at me, but I didn't stop. I was wound up now, I hadn't thought about him in years with the kids to interrupt me, "not real. Not real, he wasn't in charge of it."

"He was!" I was on my feet now, and my children were watching me wig out, "he never denied any of it! He barely even apologized for killing her!" I ran. Peeta stayed in his seat, gripping the arms tightly. I ignored Ember calling after me, and Bow's slightly guilty grimace, and ran to the forest. The only thing I grabbed was my dad's hunting jacket, and then I was gone.

**(Ember's POV- New! Yay!) **

I had never seen her so upset before. I turned to Bow and saw he was still quite upset, though he didn't seem as angry anymore. But dad did. He was sitting ramrod straight in the armchair, his knuckles going white with the pressure he was putting on them. I'd never seen him like this before, and I didn't want to ever again. His jaw was clenched so tightly I thought he would have broken his teeth. He hadn't moved his eyes away from the door where mom had just run through. "Daddy?"

He seemed to thaw out when I said something, so moved a little closer to him and tapped his shoulder, "Dad, should I go get her?"

"No," he stood up now, as if to show us he was fine, "she should come back in an hour or so, she just needs to calm down." He gave us smiles and went into the kitchen. Bow watched him leave and looked back at me.

"What was that all about?" I couldn't answer him. This entire thing was out of my hands. "I've never seen them like this before."

"I can see why they didn't tell us this until now," I whisper, really hoping dad couldn't hear me. Bow seemed a little put off that I said this, so I sat down beside him so we wouldn't be overheard, "if hearing Primrose's name made them react this strongly, how do you think the rest of the games will make them feel?"

Bow still seemed hesitant to forgive them, and I didn't blame him. This was a major thing to keep from us, but I could understand, "Bow, you have to realize what these games were. They were a blood sport; so obviously, mom and dad had to kill someone at one point." He seemed to understand now.

"So I should apologize?" We looked at each other, both trying to figure out if that's what we should do.

"No, I think it's something we needed to know. We just need to take a different approach than anger. Okay?"

Bow nodded, "Okay."

**(Katniss POV)**

I shouldn't have run I knew what I was getting into when we started those tapes. Peeta knew what I would do when they asked about Prim. I'm a coward. And now my kids will know that, and they won't look at me the same ever again. _Like they would after seeing those tapes. _I trapped my ears behind my hands, beating the voice that continued to berate my thoughts. I haven't run away from a problem since the last Quarter Quell, I was stronger than this. With my new resolve in mind, I picked myself up and started my decent from the tree I had scaled. _The kids must be so confused, and I left Peeta with them-_. I stopped moving, stuck clinging to the tree when my body stopped responding. _Peeta!_ I'd left him alone with the kids, when he was extremely vulnerable to an episode. I jumped from the tree, not bothering to climb down any further. This ended up being a mistake when I landed wrong and felt a shooting pain rush from my ankle. I didn't have any time to spare to check it, as I was already running through the greenery to get back home and save my family.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Peeta POV) Six Years after the Rebellion - Three Months Pregnant**

We were on the bloody train again. The districts were flying by us at amazing speeds, blending colours so fast I could barely catch them before they disappeared. This train brought memories back, memories I didn't want to have. Ones that had been distorted and confused. Luckily, this ride was different from those memories in which Katniss was contorted. Here and now she was mine, the now obvious bump between her hip bones making it very real. Her discomfort travelling was also very obvious as she fell to the cream couch that faced the large flat screen with an annoyed groan. Effie had been fluttering around her like a butterfly since she saw Katniss at the train station. After several seconds of excited squeals and immediate talk of baby clothes she would send over, Effie hadn't left Katniss alone. I had taken my wife's bags to our compartment running away from Effie's cooing on how sweet I was being for her. We didn't mention that I was always like this with her; we figured she would calm down after she got the motherhenning out of her system. Apparently with Effie, it doesn't stop. I found it amusing for the first few hours, watching our less colourful mentor traipse around the train car like she used too in her ridiculous heels. Now she could prance around much faster with the tiny heels she wore as all the other pairs she wore were 'out of style'. Every move Katniss made was scrutinized by Effie, 'Katniss, dear, don't move too quickly.' 'Katniss, you need to watch what you're eating! Caffeine is no good for the baby.' 'You really should try to sit down more Katniss, but don't let yourself get too comfortable! You still need to be active!'

"Peeta," Katniss groaned from the couch, her arms flung above her head with one leg thrown over the top of the couch and the other still trailing on the floor. I tried to muffle my laugh, but she caught it anyway and glared at me. "You know you're obligated to not piss me off, as it's your fault she's like this."

I placed a kiss on her head and sat down next to her, dragging her off the floor and assembling her limbs in a more comfortable position next to me, "Yes, dear." I get a smack for the smart ass comment, but she leans into my side, so I figure I'm forgiven. She really was exhausted, and I did blame myself for it. Not that I would ever tell her that.

"We should just tell her she's already its aunt, or grandmother whatever she wants. As long as she leaves me alone."

"If you're serious about that, you may want to tell her soon, sweetheart. She's already got me 'practicing'." Haymitch rounded the corner of the bar, a drink already in his hand. I rolled my head back to watch him pour an overflowing glass of something he was planning to get hammered with.

"What's the matter Gramps? Not quite practiced in taking care of rowdy children?" Haymitch actually paused in his drink making to give me one of his signature glares.

"Teenagers, I can handle, boy. It's the smaller humans I've never had the chance to be around." His glare turned soft quick when he looked at Katniss, who had dozed off before he was even in the car. I knew Haymitch had a soft spot for Katniss, he always did. She kind of adopted him as her father figure, and he had taken her under his wing, even though they acted like they hated one another.

I give his sloppy drink a pointed look, "Well if you want to be around this small human, you're going to need to get a handle on that." Haymitch grinned and toasted me.

"I rather like the handless ones, thanks."

"You know what I mean, Haymitch. I'm not letting you around my kid when you're drunk and swinging a knife around." I must have actually gotten through his drunken haze this time. He paused in the middle of his drink to look over at Katniss again.

* * *

Our arrival in the Capitol was just as stupendous and loud as the times we were showing up for the games. Now we were returning Victors, still alive and healthy after such a gruelling rebellion. The Capitol people were still cheering for us over excited to see us returning. I made a mental note to ask Plutarch if they knew we were being forced here every year to celebrate with them.

"Can I please just stay on the train?" Katniss asked me through gritted teeth as we began to step out of our train car to be received by the Capitol. I only put my hand to the dip in her back, propelling her forward.

"Five minutes ago you were begging to be thrown out the window just to get off the train." I gave her one of those 'You know I'm right' looks, which she only responded to with a shrug and went to the door behind Effie and Haymitch. Effie looked back at us with a large smile already pasted on her face. It was just as fake and plastic as when she was a Capitol flunkie, but on her now natural face the smile seemed wrong.

"All ready? Big, big, smile!" Same old Effie. Katniss gave me a pained smile and stepped into her spot behind Haymitch, while I stood beside her, but behind Effie on her left.

"You still with me?" Katniss whispers quietly, and I felt her fingers brush my wrist. I knew she wasn't just looking for comfort; she was comforting me, making sure I didn't lapse into an episode. So I grabbed her hand and whispered back just as quietly, "Always."

Stepping off of the train was a production in itself. There was an actual fluffy red carpet set for us to step onto, like we were too good to touch the ground at the station. People had been barricaded behind heavy wooden signs, with the press just in front of them in a smaller section. It looked as if every person in the Capitol was here in front of us, cheering and screaming our names. Katniss' grip on my fingers tightened, but she continued to smile her large camera ready smile for all the cameras, waving for everyone. It stumped for a minute, why she would be acting this way, until I realized they weren't only screaming for us. They were screaming for the baby. No one would have known we were expecting, we hadn't even told Effie. With this now in mind, I made sure that as we walked down the carpet towards the main stage I took extra time to keep my hands on Katniss at each step. A hand on her back, taking her hand, a quick kiss to the palm of her hand when 'I thought no one would see', anything to get the Capitol in a buzz. Effie looked like she was skipping, but I figured it was more because she knew about the baby before the rest of the Capitol. One last stop on the stage where we could see everyone, lined up to see us on screens or right in front of us, and then we were escorted right to the doors of the hotel we had been staying in every trip. The doors shut behind us and the remaining silence was frightening until I heard Katniss heave a huge sigh. The attendants at the front desk rushed over faster than I'd ever seen them move, one moving for the chair while the other was asking Katniss if she would prefer water or some type of fruit smoothie. Next thing I knew my wife was being sat in an overstuffed floral chair and five different drinks placed on the side table beside her. She looked shocked but had a hidden grin about to take over her face as she grabbed a bright yellow smoothie that was labelled 'mango banana'. The attendants continued to bombard her with questions until she waved them away, taking another mango smoothie before they left. She continued to sip at it, twirling back and forth with the tips of her toes on the floor. She sipped at her smoothie, smiling girlishly up at me.

"I like it here." She grinned and took another sip of her drink before collapsing in giggles. I shook my head at her and noticed Haymitch was grinning at her like an idiot.

"All right, let's get you up to the room." I hauled her up from the couch and we moved away from the excited attendants towards the elevator. It opened to friendly face that was scrunched up into a snarky smile.

"Already the talk of the town, and then she shows up pregnant. You really know how to make an entrance, Brainless." Johanna Mason was leaning attractively against the elevator wall, one hand propped on her hip with the other above her head. Katniss smiled for our friend and gathered her in a big hug, honestly shocking Haymitch and I.

"It's really good to see you again, Jo." Johanna smiled warmly, a smile not many people could raise from her and wrapped her arms around Katniss as well, returning the warm hug.

"You too, Katniss."


End file.
